The present invention relates to the field of laboratory slide preparation. In particular it relates to cytology slide preparation. Also the fields of slide preparation for microbiology, hematology, special stains, and cytogenetics are contemplated.
The task of depositing a specimen on a slide for cytological examination has been the subject of some attention. It is desired to deposit the specimen spread thinly and evenly and in the case of some types of specimens, in a monolayer.
There has been considerable effort to improve cytology smear presentation. One aspect concentrates on the monolayered presentation of cells on the slide.
There are a number of different methods of preparing slides. One of these is called the pull-apart method. In this method, a specimen is placed on one slide and another slide is placed over the specimen. This spreads the specimen between the two slides. Then the slides are pulled apart by lateral parallel motion. Normally cells will be on both slides and either or both may be used as a diagnostic sample. This method is easy and inexpensive but gives inconsistent presentation results.
Preparation by cytocentrifugation and by membrane filtration are other techniques. A good review of the subject is found in the April 1991 issue of American Clinical Laboratory in an article entitled "Improved Technology For Cytology Specimen Preparation."
Along with various methods, various equipment has been designed which is primarily aimed at providing consistency in specimen presentation on slides.
The present invention is a method and device which accomplishes a reliable and controlled deposition of an even and thin specimen on a slide. They are particularly useful in preparing monolayer presentation on a slide.